Factionless
by SeaGod41
Summary: Tons of years before Tris learned she was Divergent two kids will break the bonds of the factions and society all for love.


Factionless

This is a Co-authorship between me and katniss the writer

We hope you enjoy this we do not own the rights to the Divergent trilogy all of them belong to Veronica Ruth

Chapter 1 Fearless Friendship

Brice's Pov

I climbed out of bed careful not to wake my parents. Even though Dauntless is supposed to be brave my parents' anger still frightens me. At the edge of my bed I grabbed my black pants and shoes and put them on then went over to my bedpost and put on my new black shirt I just got for my tenth birthday. Walking close to the wall to stay out of the glow coming from the city I reached the door and exited through it. I made my way down to the pit and silently crept past the initiates' corridor. Once past that I ran over the bridge not taking a second to look down. I stopped when I came to the infirmary I looked around to make sure none of the nurses were going in or out of the door.

When the cost was clear I sprinted to the other side of the corridor and then took a left to the train tunnel. I was almost there when I saw Erudite leaders heading my way. I quickly jump to the side and hide in the shadows. As they walked I her them mumble something about Divergents, I would have to ask my dad what a Divergent was. When they passed around the corner I continued to the train. Just minutes after I reached the train tunnel it came speeding at towards me. I readied my self to hop on the train like I always do for school. It came speeding at me and at that signal I ran with no easy. I kept time with the train till a door appeared and I jump.

Hanging onto the door rail for a while as the train speed out of the city and towards the fence. I finally pulled my self all the way into the train and sat down. I watched the nighttime landscape pass by as the train speed to the gate. I dreamed of going out side the fence the second I herd about it and tonight it was finally is happening wait till the other kids heard about this they will think I'm so brave. I got up and walk to the opening of the train and saw the towering mass of the fence cam into view. The train started to turn as it neared the fence I backed up to the opposite side of the train so I can build up the speed I need to clear the jump from the train. Crouching low like my older brother Jacob taught me to I waited till the fence was in my line of site and then I ran like now tomorrow and a jump off the train.

Brice's Pov

I landed on the ground in a crouch with a loud thump. I stayed like that for a while so I wont get dizzy. Once enough time pasted I stood and beheld the massive fence and it huge gate through which the Amity trucks drive in and out of the city. I walked up to it and pressed the control panel on one of the sides nothing happened. It was worth the try so I walked around looking for an opening. I found one but it was ten feet straight up. I took a deep breath and then step forward grabbing onto the rungs that stuck out and started to climb. When I finally reached the topped where the opening is I turned and looked out at the night skyline of Chicago. I turned to face the fields of the Amity and I looked down. Taking a breath I jump towards the ground on the other sides. The landing jarred my bones when I hit the ground.

I did it I'm on the other side of the fence I walked over to the fence and sit down against it and nodded off for a while. when I heard movement in the grass. Instinctively I got up and got into a defensive stances the nose got closer to me from my right and when I judge the distance I kicked out with my leg and felt it hit an arm. A girl shrieked. "Hey! That wasn't very nice...or kind." Even though I couldn't see the person I felt her stare as glared at me. I moved to one side hoping the moon would show a little light to reflect her face. She was a red head and her hair was tied back into a long braid her face shined with blue eyes and she was wearing a red blouse with a long orange piece of fabric where her pants should be. " I don't care if you didn't want to get hurt then sneak up on me" I step in to the light look at the red head blue eye amity girl. "I though you amity kids had a bed time and wear afraid of the dark".

I check my new shirt to make sure it wants ripped from hoping of the train or fence. "Yeah we do..." ,she said , "But I like the dark and the stars..." she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And to be honest you shouldn't judge me already by what you know about my faction.. I might have a different cover.." "With that explanation you sound like an Erudite more then Amity right there." I after I was stratified that there were no rips on my shirt. "So what've you doing this far from the amity headquarters". I say as I move over and in speck her arm to make sure it was ok.

"Well I bet you don't honk that they let us do whatever we want after work hours but that's usually the time for dinner." She snatched back her hand. "I'm fine.. I've had worse." She looked back at me. Obliviously embarrassed by her rudeness she added, "My names Olivia." How old are you". I say as I get a little agitated by the kindness and niceness of Amity. She scrunched up her face. "Ten why? And how old are you?" "Because I want to know". I bit back harshly and then I noticed tears welling up in Olivia's eyes. I lowered my head and mumbled, " I'm also ten my birthday was today."

She glared at me with her teary eyes until I mentioned I was also ten. "Mine was two days ago...happy birthday I guess", She said a little shy. "Thanks happy birthday to you too. " I walked a couple feet then laid down in the grass. I raised my hand for here to shake. " I'm Brice and I'm dauntless." She smirked and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Brice from Dauntless." I pulled her down besides me on the grass and stared curiously at long piece of fabric where her pants should be. She grinned as I curiously stared at the piece of fabric. "Its a skirt..have you never seen one before?", she asked. "No never..but why would you need one to cover pants." I say as I continued to stare at it. She sighed. "Amity girls don't wear pants...I don't know why but that's just how it is. "Wait so there is nothing under there." I shrugged off the thought and looked up at the stars. "Do you know what a consolation is?"

She smiled probably glad to talk about something at least she knew and loved. "Yeah I do..that's why I'm out here...I like to look at the stars." "Cool my favorite one is Orrin because he is a warrior". I look at Olivia with a smile. "So I guess we are friends now. She smiled slightly. "I guess." "We should meet here every week" I say as I play with a blade of grass. She bite her lip. " I don't know..I'm only supposed to be here for an hour...do you think that will be enough time for you?" I look at her with a devilish smile. "Yes it will I have to de back to dauntless headquarters before everyone's wakes anyway." I run my had though my long blonde hair. " when I have free range of my hair it will be short and spiked." "I guess we could meet every week..it would be nice to talk to somebody besides the same old people every day." She smile, Then stare at the stars again. "I wonder what it would be like to fly... I mean I know it sounds stupid but you wouldn't have to deal with the pressure of your parents and other things like that." She continued to stare at the stars until it dawned on her that it was getting late. "Oh no! I have to go...or they'll find out I didn't come back in time." She quickly got up and brushed the spare pieces of grass on her skirt. "It was nice meeting you." then quickly ran back toward the Amity building.


End file.
